


The same team

by Qwerty1



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, cause we love him, elliott lives, in this house we ackowledge luther´s character growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: Of all things Luther expected to happen when they return from meeting their father, finding the tough Number Two having a panic attack in a darkroom belonging to a conspiracy theorist did not make that list. Then again, there´s no more numbers, and if they all die in a few days then he might as well die helping someone.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	The same team

The darkroom is, well, dark, with a sharp tint of red in the lightning and a heavy stench of chemicals. Luther supposes he should have been way more careful, considering the man he just saw quietly slipping in here is a literal trained weapon. Much like himself, he supposes. But he did not miss the way Diego's hands were shaking as he dried his tears, Luther almost immediately recognizing the signs of an oncoming panic attack, from personal experience, he might add. If Five was correct about everything, if this world blows up again in 5 days, then he is hell bent on going down after having done something good for someone, at least, which is the thought process that led him to standing in the doorway to Elliott's darkroom, and having absolutely no clue what he should do whatsoever. Funny, considering he was raised the leader of the bunch, but then again he supposes psychological well-being was very far down on their dad's list of important life skills. If it even was on the list at all.

Diego has managed to fit himself in between a table and the wall, curled up on the floor, shaking clutching the handle of a knife with such strength that Luther almost expects the metal to just snap in half. His breathing is getting dangerously close to hyperventilating, and Luther makes a quick decision, taking two steps into the room. It takes some effort, and he does knock a few things over, but in the end he gets seated on the floor opposite his brother. Far from a stranger to the terror of panic himself, he really just wants to help, offering his large hands for Diego to grab. Diego, however, just stares darkly. Luther finds himself wondering if this is how he dies, stabbed in the neck for having found the tough, indestructible Number Two having a panic attack. Well, at least he guesses he'll die helping someone.  
“P- P- P- Piss off”, Diego spits, shrinking back against the wall.  
Luther doesn't move an inch.  
“I don't understand you. Like, at all. You are the one who pulled the whole Team Zero speech, united front and all that, but you are also convinced you are the only person on this planet who does not need help. Who gets by completely by his own. So, take my help or stab me, but do it quickly before I leave your ass to your own devices again.”

There's a clatter of metal as the knife is dropped, landing on the floor, and then Diego actually grabs his hands, holding on with the same frantic grip he held the knife with. In all honesty Luther was so prepared for him not to accept the help that his brain all but short-circuits, and he once again finds himself wondering what to say or do as Diego struggles to breath properly.  
“Yes, great job, and now breath. Deep breaths, come on. In, and out, in, and out, in and out...”  
Sitting there, guiding his brother through the same calm breathing Luther had been forced to teach himself to implement, he can't help but think about how very different everything could have gone if he had someone helping him like this. But, no, it's a common knowledge there aren't any life on the moon, and there absolutely weren't any other than him, so he had to do it all by himself. Even more reason for him to want to help. Diego has his head bowed down, hair falling down and covering most of his face, every focus in his being seemingly on following Luther´s instructions, his grip on the large hands loosening little by little. Finally his breathing starts to even out, and he sits back and drops his hands into his lap. The two just sit there, the whole thing just as awkward as you might expect.

“I guess we're all a little fucked up”, Luther says, and Diego just shakes his head.  
“I´m a grown man, for fuck´s sake!” he cries, stabbing the knife into the nearest table leg before quickly wiping the fresh wave of tears.  
“Welcome to the club, brother. It's called trauma, and it's a real pain in the ass, and in my opinion it totally justifies a breakdown. More than one, even! Now, we both agree Elliott is a nice guy, so would you please stop trashing his furniture? He has never done anything to you”, Luther says, and it seems to have some impact cause Diego switches to twirling the knife in his hand, giving the floor a death glare.  
“You could've had my back in there”, he mutters angrily.  
Luther nods.  
“Yes, you are right, I could. I- Oh, fuck, I´m not good at this...”  
Diego makes a snorting noise.  
“No shit.”  
“Still, we are on the same team now, and I am going to help you the best I can, regardless if I am really bad at it and if you will be a stubborn bastard and not accept it.”

Diego let´s out a small laugh, leaning his head back against the wall, so much that he is automatically looking up at the ceiling.  
“Team Zero”, he murmurs, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.  
“Team Zero”, Luther agrees.  
“No more numbers”, Diego breaths, a small smile making its way onto his face.  
“No more numbers”, Luther once again agrees.  
He is about to say something else, but a soft knock on the doorframe pulls both of their attention away from each other to the door. It´s Elliott, peering into the room.  
“Excuse me, I don't mean to alarm you, but your brother just arrived and he, um… He is covered in blood.”  
“Five”, both Luther and Diego say at the same time, jumping up from the floor, the conversation that just occurred a secret between the two of them.


End file.
